


Den Mother

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alpha Light, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Banter, Body Horror, Bondage, Cannibalism, Chains, Chinese Food, Collars, Confined/Caged, Crack, Cultural References, Dark Comedy, Detectives, Dom/sub, Enemy Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies, God Complex, Insanity, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Knotting, Mind Games, Mpreg, Multi, Nonhuman Sex, Nudity, Omega L, Pack Dynamics, Puppy Love, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Teratophilia, Warren Zevon, Werewolf L, Werewolf Light, Werewolf Mikami, Werewolf Misa, Werewolf Ryuk, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira wasn’t at all what L was expecting when he began his investigation. Now, after surviving an attack, Light insists that L live among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Three Heads of Cerberus

Pain.

It was all his considerable intellect was capable of processing at the moment as he was ripped forcefully from the merciful dark void of unconsciousness back into the harsh light of reality. All other sensations were overloaded with white-hot agony. He hadn't exactly had an easy life but he had never been in this much pain. If not for his training he would no doubt be screaming his lungs out. He was tempted to do it anyway. 

_Everything_ hurt but his right leg hurt so much it didn't bare thinking about. His right leg; where that _thing_ had bitten him when he turned to kick it in the face. Thing…? What was that thing that had pursued him? A dog?

No, not just a dog. A wolf? Or was it a man? He couldn't do it. He couldn't process the information—he could just forget about calculating percentages—there was a 100% chance he was in too much pain. But L knew what that thing had wanted to be—his Death. It had certainly looked the part as the dark, red-eyed _thing_ bore down on him with open, slavering jaws. But then, L remembered, something had stopped it. Again in his current state he couldn't piece together the details. All he remembered was seeing a large brown blur before blacking out… 

L was about to let himself black out again when he heard a very familiar voice. 

"Ryuk, get your ass down here! NOW!" 

The man was answered by an evil cackle from somewhere above them." _Right_ now?" 

"Dammit, Ryuk! I'm not in the mood to deal with any of your shit! You'd _better_ be on two legs and _decent_ this time!"

"Li-Light-kun?" L tried to ask but was interrupted by his own pained whimper. 

The pain had yet to subside but the detective did feel some relief now that he had an inkling of what the situation was. 

Light. He was being carried by Light, bridal style, across the threshold of… wherever they were—bachelor pad meets hunting lodge from the looks of it, save for the fact that it was immaculately tidy. Light was carrying him as if he weighed nothing. L always suspected Light was stronger than he looked after all those times he easily trounced him at tennis (and thus had superhuman powers and therefore was Kira…) 

"Hang in there, Ryuuzaki." Light whispered, accidentally bumping his forehead into his. 

L startled when a _huge_ man suddenly leapt down from the second story and landed gracefully on his feet right in front of them. L clung to Light's shirtfront for comfort without conscious thought. Stupid subconscious—it obviously thought that since Light was familiar he was therefore safe. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! If he wasn't hurting so bad he would consider smashing his addled brains against the nearest wall. 

But then compared to the newcomer Light just _seemed_ safer. The stranger radiated menace without even trying and the way he moved was kind of off—like he didn't quite know how to be human. He was strange, even for L who knew all about quirks. He was probably a foreigner, though even if he had been able to think deeper thoughts at the moment L wouldn't have been able to hazard a guess as to the man's origins—he had pale skin, spiky black hair and large golden eyes—and his fashion sense kind of reminded L of his Second-In-Line, what with the way he took to wrapping his body in cowhide, like it was a second skin—he looked like a really gay biker. Though L doubted even Mello would go that far—in addition to the tight leather, the newcomer wore a spiked leather jacket, and chains, along with jewelry and makeup and a rather dopey-looking grin his face—no doubt a guy that size could get away with walking around like that all the time and not get shit for it—or maybe just most of the time: he had his many visible scars; it looked like at some point someone stuck a knife in his mouth and purposely widened his grin and his permanently broken nose suggested he'd been in a lot of fights.

"Ooh, Light-o! Did you bring lunch?"

"He's not for eating!" Light said; his voice laden with obvious disapproval, "Get the first aid kit!"

"Oh! Oh! I get it! He's not for eating, he's for _eating_ ," the big man snickered, his clownish grin widened as he gave the newcomer a suggestive wink. 

"Now!" Light roared. L watched in shock as the big guy moved to do as Light asked. 

Then a door slammed open somewhere and suddenly a rather bedraggled-looking man in a tattered black trench coat was falling to his knees before them. Oddly enough L registered that he smelled like a wet dog.

" _God!_ " The man cried, his long black hair falling in his face. 

Light ignored him and brushed passed him.

" _God! I—_ "

"Mikami! How _dare_ you show your face here after what you've done?" Light hissed as he knocked whatever was on the nearest surface—the office table—off it with an angry swipe of his arm and set L down on it as gently as he could so he could deal with his mutinous underling. L tried not to think of his foot as he instinctively curled in on himself in a fetal position and tried (in vain) to ignore the pain by watching the scene unfold. However L soon discovered that their shouting match just gave him a headache bonus on top of all his other pains.

"B-but, God, please, I don't understand! Isn't he causing problems for us?! Bullying you with his so-called 'investigation?' I only wanted to protect you…" Mikami began but hastily corrected himself when his God gave him a warning glare. "…I mean I only wanted to protect the pack!" 

Light's face became unreadable as his caramel locks dripped down into his eyes. "You… you _did this_ after I _explicitly_ told you not to? Mikami, _you are an IDIOT!_ "

L watched in surprise and apprehension. Light had one hell of a poker face so he'd never had the dubious privilege of seeing Light get so angry before. 

"You say you did this to protect the pack? Do you find my protection _so lacking_ that you would take matters into your own hands?" 

"No my lord!"

"Are you _challenging me,_ Mikami?"

"Of course not! I would never…" 

"Then why would you go against my orders? Have I _ever_ failed us?"

"No! I'm sorry!"

Light sighed. "And another thing—did you even _think_ about how _rude_ you were being by trying to kill _what I’ve claimed as mine?_ "

"I'm so sorry!" 

Light snarled at the long-haired man. Mikami sunk further to the floor; whimpering and kowtowing in contrition. 

"If you EVER go against my orders again _I will rip your throat out._ Do you understand?"

"Yes, God. I'm so sorry I failed you! _Please,_ I promise! It won't happen again!" Mikami cried in utter despair.

"Get out of my sight!" Light finally dismissed him with a growl of disgust. 

Mikami couldn't get away fast enough.

Light immediately turned his attention back to L. Despite the detective's best efforts, his stoical façade was beginning to crack and whimpering cries began to bleed through—the pain was _excruciating_ and it was made worse by how it felt like his foot wound was itching now as well as firing signals of pain into his brain. It felt like his foot was on fire. With too much effort L lifted his head up to make sure it wasn't. 

L couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. What was going on here? He was… he was healing?! 

"Never mind, Ryuk. You can forget about that first aid kit. He's been infected." 

"Li-Light?" L spoke again, and immediately hated how weak and confused his voice sounded to his own ears. 

Light tenderly brushed L's sweat-drenched bangs out of his eyes. "I'm sorry Ryuuzaki, but looks like you're in for a rather rough night."


	2. Some Animals Are More Equal Than Others

L was miserable. He didn't understand what was happening to his body. Everything ached and itched, like his body was trying to crawl out of his own skin, and frequently he would experience flashes and bursts of raw pain. While L had had his eyes closed tightly against another one of these flashes of pain Light had snapped a chain around his wrist. 

Adding to his misery, his mind was being assaulted by a sensory overload of smells—it was like walking into confectionary shop and being so overwhelmed by all the smells that it became like the olfactory equivalent of white noise—except these scents were nowhere near as pleasant as that of a sweet shop. The smells were making him nauseous. L realized what it was that he was smelling—Light’s little club house smelled predominantly of cleaning products, mainly bleach—lots and lots of bleach. But for all the bleach in the air it failed to erase the faint but poignant, coppery taste of blood and death. 

L glared at where Light stood next to him, arrogantly twirled the key around his index finger. L lunged for it but the teen was too fast as he took the key and stuck inside… some sort of lumpy, greasy, still-frozen meat… thing. 

_Ew…_

"Hey, Ryuk! Fetch!" Seeing as the meat lump Light was holding was Ryuk’s favorite—an apple-flavored pork rind snack… thing—he didn’t have to call him twice. Light knew that the wildman was totally addicted to the things and didn’t even care if it was cooked properly or not. 

L glanced around frantically but the scary big man was nowhere in sight, however in his place was a _huge wolf_ (it could be nothing but a wolf, if it weren't impossible he might even believe it to be a _dire wolf_ ) that was suddenly lunging at them, or rather the treat Light held in his hand. Light threw it at the last moment and the giant black wolf snagged it in his massive jaws, the snack, and the key, disappearing down it's gullet. The beast then turned back to them, expectantly. 

"No Ryuk, that's all for now." 

_Kira named his pet after his enforcer?_ L was actually confused. The Great Detective hated that even more than the pain.  
Ryuk whined and Light scratched behind his ear. The beast liked that—his tail thumped, his tongue lolled happily, and his clownish white face split into a doggy grin. 

"Now, Ryuk do me a favor. When you go number two don't flush, okay?"

 _Does he actually expect the wolf to follow his orders or is he screwing with me? Could it be he’s trained the wolf to use the toilet? Such a thing is not unheard of…_ The stoical detective actually made a face. "That is disgusting." 

Light only nodded in agreement. "I know. It's part of the whole deal. You have to learn to live with disgusting… Speaking of which, it's better if you don't go into this on an empty stomach. You should eat something. Hmmm… If it weren't so close to the full moon I'd have Mikami run out to the convenience store and get you some cake or doughnuts or something but really the truth of the matter is your body needs meat. Lots of meat—you'll crave it, you'll go insane without it. You know, before I was infected I kind of had a thing for barbequed chips but I just can't stomach them anymore..." Light murmured regretfully. The chain links clinked as he stalked around the room until he found what he was looking for.

"I know it's not real fresh but it works in a pinch. Er… here, this one's slightly sweet…"

L gaped when Light, in an uncharacteristically savage motion, ripped open a bag of teriyaki beef jerky with his teeth. That's when it dawned on L that he had just been chained at the wrist to a criminally insane teenager.

For the first time L studied the chain that Light had bound them with. The chain was a manacle around his wrist that was attached to a collar around Light's neck. As L eyed the collar surprise and amusement played across his face before his lips contorted into a devious smirk. The detective pulled hard on the chain and his captor yelped indignantly as he stumbled backwards. Light spun around to glare daggers at the detective before pulling back on the chain which resulted in the two of them becoming entangled in a heap on the floor. L realized belatedly that now was the absolute worse time to pick a fight, his body crumpled in pain and the eccentric detective curled in on himself even more than usual. L was dimly aware of hands on his back and thighs; gently lifting him up—Light was carrying him again. Why, oh why did he feel so safe in the killer's arms? L felt an odd sense of disappointment when Light let go of him; depositing him on the soft surface of a bed. 

"If I am to be Light-kun's prisoner than I don't understand why Light-kun is the one wearing the collar." 

"Don't read anything into it, Ryuuzaki," The teen growled but then seeing how the other man fidgeted in what appeared to be barely masked fear; Light softened his tone. "This way it gives me easier mobility in case I need to defend us. You, however, don't need easy mobility seeing as you're not going anywhere." 

"So I AM your prisoner." 

The younger man looked distinctly uncomfortable at the detective's latest accusation. 

"Actually, I think of you as more of my guest. But I suppose, technically you're right--I can't exactly let you leave right now. I'm really sorry about all this but you just don't understand. It would be _beyond irresponsible_ to let you go now that you've been infected! I don't want that on my conscience and I know you wouldn't either if you fully understood the situation. Look, I’m really sorry about the chain. I know it’s uncomfortable… but, hey—I thought you always wanted to see me in handcuffs." Light added with a cute and utterly fake smile. L supposed that Kira still needed to work on his sense of humor. 

"It itches," L grumbled sourly. 

"Yeah. It does. That's because it's a silver alloy. Sorry about that but it's the only thing that can hold us and trust me you do NOT want to go through this alone…" 

_Silver? Then does Light-kun have a silver allergy? But then why would it affect me?_

"You keep saying I'm infected. Infected with what, Light-kun?!" L demanded, his eyes, which had been squeezed shut against the painful, suddenly harsh light, snapped open so he could sweep them madly, feverishly around… wherever this was that Light had taken him. A bedroom? Yes, a bedroom. And the arrangement of furniture and personal effects were similar to Light's room at his parent's house so this was more than likely Light's room then, and Light's bed. For some reason the detective's feverish body began to sweat a little more. 

L watched how Light sat at his bedside, a resigned expression on his face until he caught sight of L's worried looks; then he forced a smile. 

"Well I suppose it's time we had this talk…"

L noted the changes in body language—how the teen sighed, leaned forward, and clasped his hands in front of him—with growing apprehension. 

"First of all… I suppose congratulations are in order. You were right. I am Kira." 

L gaped at the younger man. " _Why would you admit to it? Did you think I couldn't figure it out myself?!_ " L demanded, enraged. He was clearly more upset that Light had just spoiled his game than that Light had just confessed to being Kira, as he had known all along. 

"Well, there's little point in hiding it now. When you transform it will become kind of obvious and… and I know if I was in your position I would want to know what was happening to me." 

"That's no excuse! I'm sure Light-kun could have lied his way through it as usual. _So why tell me now?!_ "

"I'm telling you because we are the _same_ now! You don't understand! I was chosen for this! I was graced with the power of Tsukiyomi to cut away the rot and evil that destroys this world! It is my destiny-and yours too now should you choose to be MORE than a monster or a brainless beast! I should hope you would choose this—being a brainless beast wouldn't suit you at all, Ryuuzaki."

"Wait, _what?!_ " It was beyond disappointing for L to discover that that diabolic mind he so loved to play with was powered by simple madness...

"I don't believe this…" Light snarled at L's obvious incomprehension. "You still don't get it, do you? Do I really have to spell it out for you, Ryuuzaki?! I am a _werewolf_ , L. And now so are you," Light snapped. "Ryuuzaki... say something," he demanded when L just sat there gawking at him. 

" _WHAT?!_ "

Light frowned, "It's really not like you to miss something so obvious. Are you in much pain?" 

"Much," L agreed. 

"I'm sorry. It gets better… You get used to it..." Light assured him, placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

That's when the teen’s words finally sunk in. "Wait, you're a... I'm a _WHAT?!_ " _It's impossible… No, it actually FITS I just… I don't want to believe…_

"A werewolf," Light repeated, attempting to suppress his growing amusement at L's outburst. He had never heard the stoical detective freak out like this. The only time that came close was that one time when a certain overzealous fan of his had taken to sending home movies to the local news and had referred to Kira as a "Shinigami." (Though Light supposed it was technically true—after all, he was _Kami_ , a God, that brought death but he wasn't too enthusiastic about the designation. Honestly, he wasn’t fond of "Kira" either. He would've much preferred to be known for his grand vision for the world rather than the means he took to achieve it, but what are you gonna do? It was just his bad luck that his followers happened to be idiots.) At the mention of Shinigami the detective had teetered right out of his chair and fallen on his ass. The teen hadn't laughed then either even though the detective was being completely ridiculous. Light had simply assured the poor frightened man (who had also just experienced the trauma of losing his beloved cake in his lap) that Shinigami couldn't possibly exist because really, if a Shinigami was after him then shouldn't he already be dead? 

Still the detective was clearly unnerved by the idea of the supernatural. Light understood him perfectly—he hadn't wanted to believe it either. At the moment, he felt nothing but compassion for his arch-nemesis. As he recalled being in L's position was rather… difficult. Well, technically speaking Light had never been in L's position. No one ever made it easy for him or told him what he was—he had been left to figure out everything himself. He had only discovered what he was after waking up naked in the middle of the street and soaked in the blood of the twisted, mangled bodies of what had once been a biker gang—that he had apparently saved a girl and delivered justice to criminals in the process did little to assuage his horror at the time. That's why Light really did try not to laugh at the detective's spaz out moment because, really it was no laughing matter—he knew that better than anyone. 

L scowled at the younger man's reactions.  
No, Light didn't laugh at him—but insufferably superior smirking was another matter entirely. 

"You planned this," L accused. 

"No. I didn't I'm really sorry about this, Ryuuzaki. I swear this wasn't planned. Mikami made a move on his own."

"But you don't seem too upset about it," L murmured uneasily. The way Light was looking at him you'd think Christmas came early this year...

"Well, of course not. How could I be? I'm absolutely _thrilled_ to have you here! I always thought you would make an excellent wolf, Ryuuzaki, an excellent _packmate._ I would've loved to call you brother—but not like this. Please believe me, Ryuuzaki I would've never forced this on you." 

" _Your_ pack."

"My pack. I am the Alpha. All the werewolves that share my strain of the virus follow me—it's a social-biological imperative. Mikami had my strain of the virus and he infected you," Light explained apologetically. 

"You're telling me I'm becoming a werewolf… and that I'm being biologically reprogrammed to _follow you._ Don't try to say you didn't plan this!"

A werewolf. It was slowly sinking in. Light was like that horrific thing that attacked him… No, _Mikami_ was that horrific thing that attacked him. And he would become like that thing too. L suddenly was screaming in terror. Light noted in exasperation that it put his previous scream-session over Shinigami to shame. Light tried to comfort the terrified man but L shrunk away. 

"C'mon, Ryuuzaki. Settle down! Don't you see? Nothing's changed, really. I've been a werewolf for all the time you knew me. I could've bitten you at any time and forced you into my servitude but _I never wanted that for you!_ " 

"No, you only ever wanted me dead, right Kira?!"

"What are you talking about? _If I wanted you dead you'd be dead._ I could've killed you at any time even though I didn't know your name. I just didn't _WANT_ to. Really Ryuuzaki, you made a rather _foolish assumption._ I should hope you are more careful in the future," Light began casually calling the great detective's competence into question. As he’d hoped it was enough to snap him out of his current session of hyperventilating. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I am speaking of course on how you assumed I needed someone's name and face to kill because I've only ever targeted criminals identified with a name and a face and don't go after targets who's names are misspelled. Correlation does not equal causation, Ryuuzaki. I am just very thorough when choosing my judgments and my reasoning is if the reports were _so sloppy_ that they couldn't get a detail like the _accused's name right_ then who knows what other details they may have missed? No, Ryuuzaki. I run my own investigation into each potential judgment before making the difficult decision to end their lives." 

" _Difficult?!_ I somehow doubt that any of this is difficult for you Kira!" 

Light sighed. _Again with the accusations and to think I'd actually been anticipating fewer arguments now that I’ve confessed..._

L, for his part, was just naturally snappish upon realizing he had screwed up _that badly._ He had truly believed he was safe from Kira just because Kira didn't know his name. 

"Ryuuzaki…" Light began, a dangerous glint in his eye, before he forced the anger down and merely gazed at the poor lost pup with long-suffering benevolence. "I know we don't exactly see things eye to eye. I hope that one day you might see things my way. I see that you don't yet. That's okay. Even if we disagree, this is still your home now and we are now your family. I understand you're still... confused about things. Misguided. We don't have to agree on everything around here but we _do_ have each other's backs. I have yours now. I just hope that one day you’ll have mine." 

Light frowned, feeling a bit... helpless when L apparently wasn't feeling inspired by his words and just sat there trembling. 

"Why didn't you want to, Light-kun? Why didn't you want to kill me?" 

"Perhaps I find you amusing, Ryuuzaki..." Light smirked in what he hoped was a condescending fashion. He was hoping to get the detective riled up and fighting again-anything but this, this... pathetic _kicked puppy_ look. Unfortunately that strategy didn't appear to be working as L only further curled in on himself, shivering. 

"Or maybe I just enjoy your company..." Light finally admitted.  
The detective met the younger man's gaze with a disbelieving stare and considered the possibility that the younger man believed his own bullshit. 

"So… Friends?" Light asked hopefully as he dangled a piece of beef jerky in front of the other man's face as a peace offering. 

The piece of dangling meat proved too tempting for his newly minted werewolf. L snapped up the offered treat so quickly and with such enthusiasm that Light counted his fingers afterwards; though after the detective had swallowed it down the teen watched that stricken look of alarm and confusion pass across the other man's face. Though the jerky wasn't nearly as sweet as he was used to eating but eating it seemed to ease his aching body-but at the cost of becoming ravenous for more. 

"Instinct," Light said by way of explanation. "More?" 

L greedily snatched away the proffered bag and glared at the brunette coldly. 

The teen watched as the pale, awkward man unconsciously shifted his still-aching body from that miserable, scared "don't hurt me" fetal position to that strange, almost _challenging_ posture that was so typical for him. Now _that_ was the L he knew. Light met the detective's unblinking stare. 

"We were never friends, Light-kun," the detective mumbled while chewing a particularly tough piece of jerky. "Nor is it very friendly of you to be having me on with ridiculous stories. Ha! Werewolves! You really had me going there for a minute…" _Light-kun no doubt planned this from the beginning. That's what must have really happened. I was just seeing things—Kira must have drugged me. And he's kidnapped me here in the hopes of trying to brainwash me into serving Kira—as if there's a chance in Hell of that happening!_

L chuckled softly at the audacity of his foe as he tore his way through the bag of tough, dried meat, pausing only to suck and lick on his fingers, trying to get the glorious taste of the sweet meat sauce off his fingers. The detective felt much better after polishing off the bag. L looked askance when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the teen standing next to him, watching him eat (just what exactly was his problem, anyway?) L regarded the empty bag regretfully-he wished there was more. 

L was thoroughly puzzled by the teen's reactions. The killer even looked a bit… sad. 

"It's the truth, Ryuuzaki… You know, the sooner you accept it the better off you'll be…" 

L was left to ponder whether Light was referring to his foolish new delusion that werewolves existed or their alleged "friendship." 

"Light-kun may have many mental problems but I can assure him that Light-kun is not a werewolf. Such a thing does not exist." it was far easier for the emotionally stunted detective to concentrate on Light's highly suspect "confession" than to acknowledge the awkwardness inherent in Light admitting he _liked_ him, or the fact that the words were spoken without the air of phoniness that typically accompanied Light Yagami. 

Light sighed and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

"What are you doing?" L asked in alarm.

"I'm going to _show you,_ Ryuuzaki… _Again._ " 

"…Again?" L asked, incredulously. He was fairly sure he would have remembered something as momentous as Light turning into a wolf in front of him. 

"Who do you think stopped Mikami from killing you?" 

L frowned as he recalled a sketchy memory from right before he blacked out—that brown, fox-furred blur of motion, leaping with wide open jaws to crash into the great black beast that pursued him. 

"But I understand it all happened kind of fast and it's really easier to go into denial than to deal with this so… I'll go slow so you can properly _quantify_ it." 

"That's… not necessary, Light-kun." L hissed as the younger man threw off his formerly pristine white dress shirt that had become stained with L's blood. The detective took to awkwardly rubbing his lip with his thumb as he unapologetically stared at the other man. For some reason a shirtless Light-kun was proving to be very distracting sight. 

Light caught his gaze and smiled. "But I thought you wanted to see how I kill as Kira." 

L tensed up in response, his large black eyes widened further in _fear._

"Oh for the love of— It's not a practical demonstration! I'm not going to kill you, Ryuuzaki!" 

L didn't look convinced. Indeed, the detective appeared to have resumed his defense strategy of retreating into himself and trembling. Light swore. It was never his intention to traumatize the other man—quite the opposite, in fact. 

"Ryuuzaki, please. If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you months ago. I'd never kill you! _Not now_ —you're family! I'm sorry—I didn't mean to scare you..."

Awareness seemed to have returned to the detective’s dark eyes when they again flicked their accusatory gaze on him. 

"Please—I just want to show you what you’re getting into..."

"Th-that's not necessary, Light-kun. If... I said _IF_ Light-kun is what he claims to be, it seems like a bad idea to do what he's suggesting—even if he didn't mean to he could still kill me accidentally. That is if Light-kun is truly sincere about not wanting me dead." 

"Of course I'm sincere! Look, there's nothing to be afraid of, Ryuuzaki. I have _excellent_ control. I'm not going to shift all the way. I'm only going to change my right arm as a demonstration—would that be enough proof for you?"

"You can... you can do that?" 

Light nodded. L was unaware of how his body sagged with relief when Light claimed he wasn’t going to turn into a slobbering monster and rip his throat out. 

"It's as I told you, after the first time it gets easier. Given time and training you can learn to control it—once you've mastered your abilities as I have you’ll be able to transform at any time of the month. You'll even be able to control how long and even _how_ you change."

L watched intently—even as he spoke Light began to change. The detective noted every detail—the slight change in the other man's breathing, how Light's face scrunched up in concentration, his pupils dilated and his eyes took on an intense bright red tinge, and his bare torso became covered in a sheen of sweat. A pained look passed over Light’s face—his lips curled back into a sneer, displaying elongated canines.

 _He really is a..._ L crouched rigidly on the bed, pushing down his feelings of rising horror, and never taking his eyes off the apparent werewolf he had been chained to. _I thought he was supposed to be just changing his arm!_ L thought in alarm. Not that he had any say in the matter but L still thought that this was a very bad idea indeed. He could only watch with growing apprehension as Light’s muscles rippled strangely underneath his skin. The teen grunted slightly, tightly clasping his transforming hand with the other, still human, hand. Tufts of red-brown fur erupted out of his forearm and dark, wicked talons jutted out where his fingernails used to be. 

Once he had finished transforming his right arm Light took a deep breath to center himself and forcefully put a halt on further changes...

Crimson eyes shot wide open when Light sniffed that faint new scent in the air. 

_Oh shit!_

L's concerns grew as Light half crumpled over, groaning out loud, and the detective subtly adjusted his crouch, preparing to fight... for all the good it would do him—the detective was keenly aware by now that he had been chained to a monster that could easily rip him apart. The teen sunk to the floor, hugging his transformed claw to his chest like it was possessed with a will of its own, and _screamed._

For a tense moment L thought that Light had lost it but in actuality the screaming meant that the killer was _fighting it,_ fighting his own instincts, and the wolf pounding at the gates of his mind that threatened to consume him.

L watched his "friend" with wide-eyed confusion and horror as Light crumpled to the floor next to the bed, clutching his head like a, well, like a madman. His protean skin shifting erratically until finally the monster once again settled for looking human. 

"Light-kun?" L asked tentatively as Light rose again ominously, still panting but he seemed to have settled down some... possibly. But then his bangs had fallen in his eyes, obscuring his face, making it difficult to read his reactions—the detective couldn't be 100% sure. 

Without warning the teen lunged at him.  
L kicked him in the jaw but the teenaged lunatic was undeterred and easily overpowered the novice werewolf, pinning him to the bed. The detective squeaked with alarm when Light began sniffing his ass.

"Light-kun, what do you think you're doing?" L demanded tersely as the younger man held him down in an iron grip and climbed over his supine, squirming body. Light's jostling him did nothing for the mysterious aches and pains that assaulted his nerves. L froze in dawning understanding and horror when he felt something hard brush against his hip and the teen quivered above him in a very obviously aroused state. L slowly glanced down; swallowing hard upon seeing the unmistakable tenting in the other man's trousers. But luckily L's words seemed to snap Light out of whatever fugue state his mind had wandered to. L observed a strange change in the other's expression—the _harshness_ seemed to drain from his features and the sadistic gleam faded from his eyes to be replaced with a look of sheer horror as he abruptly released L from his grip. 

" _Oh God!_ " L heard the murderer whisper as he covered his mouth against a dry heave. The detective took the opportunity to kick him again. Alright, maybe it wasn’t the best move in this particularly delicate situation but it wasn’t like it was undeserved. L was 98% certain that Light had been about to _rape_ him. 

_An eye for an eye._  
Well, L mused that perhaps he went a bit easy on his opponent. If he truly wanted vengeance for the humiliation of that thing that almost happened of which he would never speak of and was best forgotten he should've aimed a little lower... 

Light snarled and drew himself up into a crouch at the end of the bed. For a fearful moment L thought he was going to try and assault him again when just as abruptly he stopped. As in _just stopped._ Light paused right as he was tensing to leap at L again and for a moment just stared at him, breathing heavily, before he quickly averted his gaze. 

"I-I can’t! _I can't!_ "

 _I can't do that to Ryuuzaki! No. No, NO! I am not just a beast! I am the Kami! I am the Alpha. That means I must set an example for the others. I will control myself! I WILL!_ Light thought fiercely as he had forced the beast away. Victory was his—at least for the moment. In retrospect this had been a bad idea—showing off so close to moonrise—but he usually had excellent control! Of course he had heard about this, he had managed to bribe the information out of Ryuk, but he was nowhere near prepared for _this!_ Nowhere in his wildest dreams would he have guessed... 

L watched warily as Light sat panting at the end of the bed; eyeing that conspicuous tent in the younger man's trousers that still remained... with suspicion! Just suspicion, that's all! The Great L does not succumb to emotional impulses like fear or... or desire. Not that he had any desire for... _that!_ Especially not _that_ way! The detective naturally failed to notice how his own normally pale face flushed a pretty rose petal pink as he kept staring at his nemesis and worried at his thumbnail with his teeth. He just wasn't used to that sort of attention—or really _any_ sort of attention. 

"I thought you said you had 'excellent control,'" L said mockingly in order to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I do!" Light snapped, a manic look in his eyes, and L got an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never seen Light getting so riled up before. 

"It's just... it's you, L... _Shit!_ " Light snarled again and retreated to the maximum distance the chain allowed, cringing in on himself as if trying to shut the world away.

"Light-kun..."

" _Stay the hell away from me!_ " Light roared when L's long delicate fingers gripped his shoulder and the quirky detective began to invade his space with his trademarked social cluelessness. 

_Dammit! He still doesn't **get** the danger he's in. If I had known I would've NEVER chained him to me let alone had Ryuk swallow the stupid key! And it's a full moon tonight!_

" _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!_ "

"Light-kun... what's wrong?" L asked gently lest he again set off the volatile teenage werewolf.

"You're an Omega, L!" Light groaned and pulled on his own silky brown locks in frustration. L hooked his index finger around his bottom lip in concentration as he observed his long-time suspect's emotional breakdown. He found the teen's reactions to be oddly adorable in a frighteningly psychotic way. L got so caught up in observing his suspect that it took a moment to actually register his words. 

"Excuse me, I'm a _what?!_ " 

"An Omega, Ryuuzaki." Light said again, in scarcely a whisper, his voice filled with disbelief and wonderment. "You're an Omega."


	3. Wolves At The Door

Beside the large cage, Light’s basement housed a large meat freezer, power tools, and a dusty cart that sat innocently off to one side, housing what looked suspiciously like a defibrillator. L wondered if it might somehow be possible to reach the power tools so he might cut through the chain. Or, worse case scenario, he could cut off someone’s hand... (Preferably his captor’s rather than his own in the style of a coyote caught in a trap. Of course L would feel bad about hurting Light’s pretty, long-fingered, limp-wristed, elegant hands but L needed his own hands for typing and sweet stacking.) 

L grimaced and glared murderously at the chain around his wrist; following the length of it to where it connected to the reason he was _here_ , stuck on the other side of a cell door in Light’s basement. The detective wasn’t sure which was worse about his current condition—the harsh flashes of pain or this feeling of constant ache and irritation as if he had a million ants crawling around just beneath his skin, and it was getting worse for every hour that ticked down to moonrise. To add insult to injury L’s strange captor was rudely ignoring him for the sake of obnoxiously talking on his cell phone. (Of course anyone speaking on a cell phone was doing it “obnoxiously.” L hated cell phones.) 

“…Yes, I know its short notice…” 

L watched keenly as Light paused and listened to his cell phone. The detective unconsciously leaned forward until his forehead was pressed up against the bars, trying, in vain, to hear the other side of the conversation. 

“I’m sorry, but please. I need you! It’s an emergency!” 

Perhaps “talking” wasn’t the right word for what Light was doing. This sounded more like pleading. Before tonight L wouldn’t have imagined the almighty Kira to ever beg for anything but this was getting dangerously close to it. 

_“Please?!”_ Another pause. “Thank you! I really appreciate it.” The teen ended the call and closed his phone. 

And now the detective was really curious. He decided to go with the direct approach. 

“Light-kun… What’s going on?” 

Of course L could figure out the basics with the information he had already been given. Their current predicament had somehow rattled Light enough that he was calling in reinforcements. It was clearly someone he trusted but who could he trust more than his own pack of followers and for what purpose? It was obviously someone he trusted enough that he didn’t put on a show of being some all-powerful Wolf-God but was that the real face of Light (of _Kira_ ) he had seen or merely another mask? 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bars Light paced restlessly, a manic look in his eyes as he tugged at his hair and let out a helpless, aggravated snarl before reigning in his emotions. He then turned to L and regarded him with a forced, psychotic calm. L found this to somehow be far more unnerving than Light’s furious, frustrated growling. 

“Look, Ryuuzaki… I’m really sorry about this…” 

“You’re serious?” L remarked dryly and with growing incredulity as he recognized the genuine contrition in both Kira’s tone and body language. 

“L, you’re my packmate! It’s my duty to protect you! But right now, I’m a danger to you!” 

“If you’re such a danger to me than why don’t you let me go?” L suggested with deceptive innocence. Light scowled, noting that though the detective had yet to undergo his first change he had already long mastered the “puppy eye” technique. 

“No, you know the answer to that. You’re still a dangerous monster, Ryuuzaki—even if you don’t know it yet and even if there are far worse monsters out there than you.” 

As if that was his cue, Ryuk loped in looking very monstrous at the moment—not quite human and not a proper wolf either—he was more of the quintessential Hollywood wolfman; just a very hairy guy that was all bulging muscle, sharp teeth, and golden eyes. 

“Hey, if L wants to go for a romp, I’m all for it! We can even stop for Italian!” the wolfman gushed in guttural glee.

Light massaged his forehead against the oncoming migraine. “Ryuk, what did I tell you about eating the tourists?”

“Er… that I shouldn’t do it?”

Light pressed his fingers up against his temples and gave a long-suffering sigh. “Yes, that’s right, Ryuk. You shouldn’t do it.” 

L blanched at the implications.

“What about Chinese?” 

“No, Ryuk! Bad Ryuk! Humans are not on the menu!”

“Aww, you’re no fun,” the large clownish werewolf pouted but then fumbled around retrieving something from his leather belt holster. “But I really did mean Chinese _food_ this time! Like… er… Mu-shu pork! I’ve even got the menu!” Ryuk whined, brandishing the paper placemat in his hand.

 _“No means no!”_ Light growled until Ryuk looked properly chastised. Light pinched the bridge of his nose. The last time they went out Ryuk was so pleased with the meal that, before Light could stop him, Ryuk had eaten the cook as well. 

Being denied an outing Ryuk swiftly sought something or someone else to entertain himself with. The wolfman’s cold, wet nose twitched and almost immediately locked onto L.

“Now what do I smell here? Oh, right, the fresh meat! Does lil’ puppy wanna play?” 

L startled and scuttled backwards until his back rammed against the bars of the cage, away from Ryuk and towards Light. L again observed that his annoying subconscious clearly seemed to think that Light would protect him though L knew he had not guarantees of this. L was becoming quite annoyed with himself. 

_“NO!”_ Light growled through gritted teeth, putting all the authority he possessed into that one word as he growled rather menacingly from the other side of the cage. It was yet another thing that baffled the detective. If he, as a new werewolf, was such a danger than why had Light locked _himself_ up? L hadn’t complained at the time. After all, he certainly believed Kira should be locked up but now he was left to wonder how Light expected to fulfill his promise to protect him as he claimed if he’d locked himself up. 

“Does he like… hate humans or something?” L asked Light in a hushed voice; but he was obviously not quietly enough to escape detection by Ryuk’s half-morphed wolfie ears. 

“What are you talking about? I love humans! Especially with ketchup! The bones are a bit crunchy but overall they’re very juicy!” The werewolf enthused.

L tried to suppress a whimper, his stoic façade cracking when the grotesque monster cupped his chin in his claws and flashed him a lewd, fangy grin. 

“Of course some are _juicier_ than others…”

 _“DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! GET OUT! HE’S MINE!”_

Ryuk look startled and then way too pleased by his Alpha’s outburst. The large wolfman began giggling when Light’s snarling intensified and he looked about ready to try and kill him. Operative word being try; both were well aware of who would come out on top should they ever fight each other but Light was furious—Ryuk was quite obviously scaring L and Ryuk quite obviously didn’t care. Damned feral wolves and their lack of manners! Times like this Light wished Ryuk had just returned to the woods and left him alone. Not that he regretted being bitten—far from it—he considered this “curse” to be the best thing that ever happened to him. But sometimes he wished Ryuk had stayed away as he did the first few months (lulling him into the false belief that he was alone in his power). Bite and run—Light could have lived with that. He was sure he could’ve figured out the rest on his own without Ryuk’s “help” and then he wouldn’t have had to deal with this obnoxious prick all the time. Light swore that the feral wolf would be the King of the Trolls except for the minor detail that the wild spirit was almost an anathema for all things technological. Light realized too late that Ryuk’s purpose wasn’t to scare L but to get a rise out of him and damned if he hadn’t won this round. 

_Well I’ll just have to get him back later,_ Light thought vindictively and crossed off “apple-treats” from his mental shopping list. It worried Light, though, that Ryuk could get to him like this—it seemed the presence of the new Omega had thrown him completely off his game. 

“Whatever you say, Light-o. See you around, little Omega.” 

“Err… Sorry about that. Ryuk was born a wolf, you know. I’m afraid he has looser morals than the rest of us.” said Light, once again perfectly calm and composed as if he wasn’t just about to go on a killing spree and resumed frantically pacing back and forth on the other side of the bars with nervous energy. “And Ryuk was just teasing you. I don’t think he meant to scare you… too badly, at least. It was just friendly hazing and I kind of… overreacted. _Anyway,_ Ryuk is exclusively sexually attracted to wolves, or uh… dogs if the case may be, and he won’t seriously look at you twice unless you’re in wolf form. And even then he’s a submissive… “

“Thank you, Light, but that was more information than I strictly required. There is something you can tell me though. What exactly do you mean when you tell your minions that I’m yours?” 

Light froze suddenly and met the detective’s searing black gaze. 

“Er…”

 _Dammit, he got me!_ Light was certain that there was no answer he could give that _wouldn’t_ land him in the doghouse. _No, don’t panic. Just stall and change the subject…_

“Well, you see…. You’re an Omega… and _Dammit!_ You’re L! The L! I never anticipated that you might be an Omega! _This wasn’t supposed to happen!_ ”

L blinked owlishly as Light whined petulantly like a kid being denied his favorite toy. 

“Omega. You keep calling me that. The last letter of the Greek Alphabet, and, as I recall, the lowest member of a wolf pack. So what exactly does that mean for me, Light-kun?” 

“Er… I’d rather wait for our guests to explain it. They could probably do a better job…”

“Wait, is the great Light Yagami conceding that he doesn’t know everything? Mark this day for it is truly a historic occasion!” L gasped and clutched his chest as if faking a heart attack.

“That’s not funny!” Light barked out in clear agitation as he resumed pacing back and forth by the bars of his cage. “Sorry, just… Not everyone who goes through the Change survives it. And when you factor in your unhealthy eating habits you could very well go into cardiac arrest before the night is over!” The purpose of that defibrillator in the corner was suddenly revealed to L with frightening clarity. 

“…And of course I know! It’s just… it’s... er _girly_ things,” Light trailed off in obvious embarrassment. L couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the mighty Kira blushing adorably. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Light was just a teenager. 

Then something else Light had said registered with the detective; something that seemed pressing: “Wait, what guests?”

“Oh, that’s right… _Mikami!_ ” Light called and was immediately answered by the sound of scrabbling of claws on tiles. 

L crouched, his spine contorting as he tried to shrink further into himself when he caught sight of the werewolf that attacked him earlier. Mikami came flying down the stairs; running as fast as his four legs could carry him. The black wolf stopped right in front of Light’s cage, standing at attention like a good little soldier; waiting on his God’s command. But at the angry look from his God, Mikami’s tail sagged in contrition. The black wolf whined and rolled onto his back in a show of submission so it would be easy to rip out that soft flesh… L became fascinated by the small white diamond-shaped patch of fur on his sire’s chest. The detective smiled softly to himself. The way the wolf was so obviously devoted to Light and his pack was kind of sweet… 

_What the hell is wrong with me? This is the guy that tried to kill me just a few hours ago!_

Meanwhile, Light smirked. “Now, now. You can show yourself, Teru. There’s no need to hide in that form.” 

The wolf sprung to its feet and in an instant the wolf was gone and in its place was the man L had seen earlier. 

Completely naked and on all fours. His slight frame was very buff. He must work out at the gym a lot. L found he couldn’t look away.

“I’m expecting company,” said Light, completely unfazed, “Let me know when they show.” 

L noted that Mikami continued to kow tow to Light, probably out of equal parts devotion and shyness, in any case L couldn’t see any of his bits (just why was he so interested anyway?) 

“Oi, Light-o! We’ve got wolves at the door!” Ryuk hollered form the floor above. 

“Is it the Furies?”

“Yup.”

“ Good, show them in.” 

“Your guests…? The Furies? They’re here? But… Why did you call them? Whatever it is surely I could do it for you, my Lord?” Mikami simpered in rising panic. Had his God truly lost so much faith in him that he would sooner trust those _outsiders?_

“Not this time, Mikami. But you may yet redeem yourself. We still have tonight’s judgments and Ryuk needs his walkies. _Don’t_ deviate from the list.” 

“Yes, God but… you won’t be joining us tonight?”

“Thanks to your indiscretions we have a new cub that needs looking after…”

Light nodded his head towards L and Mikami’s sanguine eyes alit with understanding. 

“But isn’t that my duty to you?” It was highly unusual for an Alpha to look after the new cub, especially given an Alpha’s natural proclivities to a new Omega was... It wasn’t his place to question God but Mikami still worried that his Light would become tainted by one of the very evils that they destroyed on a nightly basis. 

“You’re right. Normally this would fall on the Beta to take care of a new cub but seeing how you tried to kill him, Ryuk isn’t good babysitter material, and I don’t trust you idiots I’m afraid he’s stuck with me.”

“But… you’re the Alpha…” Mikami winced. He didn’t want to go against his Alpha but his duty as a Beta was to look out for the new cubs and even if L had been a thorn in their side he was pack now. And even if Mikami wasn’t too fond of L he didn’t want to see their packmate getting hurt. 

“That’s why I called the Furies,” his God said tersely. 

“Yes, my lord.”

Just then another wolf shot down the stairs like a golden missile and impacted L square in the chest. Though the detective supposed calling his newest attacker a wolf was something of a misnomer because the creature didn’t look so much like a wolf but more like someone crossed a wolf with a Pomeranian.

The new werewolf cub gave a painful grunt as the Pomeranian-wolf knocked him over so he landed flat on his back and Light bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Ryuk didn’t bother with such restraint and greeted their guests with his guttural guffaws and a small but enthusiastic wave of his clawed hand. Meanwhile L was too busy battling with the furball currently stomping all over his person to notice that even more wolves were crowding into the basement. 

“Hi Misa. How you doing?” Light gave L’s chest monster his usual charming smile. The little crimson-eyed wolf gave an answering yip and glared at Light as if to say _“I’m still mad at you.”_

L made a startled sound when Misa began enthusiastically licked his cheek, much to Light’s shock (and poorly hidden jealousy.) This caused Ryuk to laugh even harder. “Would you look at that? I think she’s got a new favorite, Casanova.”


End file.
